Dancer (Kiwi)
Kiwi Chin'Mae, known as Dancer, is a Class 2 subject and a member of Gilian Or's guard. Story The Perfect Soldier Dancer woke up in an underground laboratory, not knowing who she was except for her codename Dancer and her mission to become stronger and eliminate Paragon. The voice of Victor Smile urged her to defeat wild beasts and train until she became the perfect weapon. Dancer decided to explore the past, seeking to understand her purpose. Meeting with various other people like her, noticeably including Slayer, a Class 2 subject like her, Dancer first believed herself to be a being of destruction and death; however, upon being unable to finish off a young, weaker Class 3 subject, she realized this isn't what she wanted. She instead adopted the young girl, Friday, as her companion. Dance of Finality Alongside Fencer, Dancer united the seven Class 2 and Friday in a joint operation to find freedom instead of being divided, something that was unwittingly helped by the attack of Paragon on Victor's laboratory. This allowed the group to escape and find the one said to be responsible for their imprisonment - Gilian Or. However, upon finding Gilian innocent, Dancer chose to spare and protect him. When Gilian was poisoned by Smile, the seven Class 2 launched an attack on Paragon in order for him to heal Gilian. After defeating Paragon's corrupting form and allow him to regenerate into a purified existence, he granted their wish, healing Gilian and Victor. Upon learning how miserable Victor was and the reasons of his actions, Dancer chose forgiveness, then came to live alongside Gilian. Dancer would eventually learn of her name, and her past as a victim abducted by Smile; she would also eventually be asked to help with safeguarding Lady Kenneon's group against the actions of the ruthless Ragnar Den Anfan, briefly facing him in battle long enough to slow him down. Appearance Dancer is a black-haired woman of Asiatic descent with light green eyes, dressed in the black combination of the Class 2 soldiers. Due to mutations because of P-Cells, wing-like appendages are visible on her back. Personality Dancer is a no-nonsense and direct individual who was forced to adapt to harsh conditions and painfully made into an elite soldier - as a result, she is not talkative and somewhat sharp-tongued. However, she is equally compassionate and believes that everyone can change, a strong belief that motivates her to reject hatred in favor of forgiveness, despite her somewhat abrupt behavior. She is quite close to Fencer and Slayer. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Dancer possesses immense abilities due to P-Cells reinforcing her body, especially in the domains of agility and speed. She uses a pole-weapon as her weapon of choice. * Spontaneous Alchemy: Dancer is able to practice alchemy instinctively, and is specialized in speed enhancements and Wind manipulation. Storylines * M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy features her as a central protagonist. * M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption briefly features her. Trivia * Her name alludes to her being a lost sister to Cerise Chin'Mae, which interestingly makes her a daughter of Edmund Redworth. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Alchemy